


God Only Knows

by anomalousity



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dildos, M/M, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1339444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anomalousity/pseuds/anomalousity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Castiel falls, he finds himself wanting more and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God Only Knows

If he really thinks about it, and he really isn’t trying to, this is the only possibility. The big end game, if you will. He’s not upset by it, not by a long shot, but if Dean was more prone to thinking, he’d bet everything he owns that _this_ was going to happen.

Castiel is absolutely pliant beneath him, his long limbs reaching and quivering as he strokes down the muscular planes of Castiel’s body. He presses his fingertips into the dip formed by Castiel’s hipbones, earning himself a mewl and a pathetic roll of hips in answer. His skin is sweat slick, tip of his flushed cock shining in it and clear beads of precome.

And Dean just can’t help it; he ducks down and sucks the tip into his mouth.

Castiel arches, thighs trembling as he winds his legs around Dean’s shoulders. He pushes, despite Dean’s grip, and fucks into Dean’s mouth, hot and insistent. His lips beg for _more, more, more_ , as desperate breaths tear his lean frame apart.

Dean pulls off, not wanting to rush things. Castiel’s sad gaze is almost enough for him to duck back in.

Instead, he holds up his fingers, nodding over his shoulder towards the double headed dildo Castiel had insisted they try. Dean had agreed, albeit reluctantly, but as he pushes his first finger past Castiel’s pucker, he can’t help but think that the decision was a good one. Hell, when he adds another, twisting them just as Castiel likes it, he _knows_ it was a good decision.

Castiel’s breaths are needy, whimpering as he cries for more.

Carefully, he adds more lube, slicking up a third finger and slowly pressing in. The angel is warm, accepting, and positively writhing below his touch as Dean scissors his fingers and opens him up nice and good. Castiel is panting above him, wrecked sobs leaving his chest as he pushes backwards onto Dean’s fingers.

“Now, Dean. Please, _now_ ,” Castiel whimpers, flaring something hot in his gut.

“You’re sure?” He doesn’t really wait for Castiel’s response as he reaches behind him, grabbing the thick toy and coating it in a generous layer of lube. “You want this, Cas?”

“Now.”

Dean carefully lines it up with Castiel’s hole; shiny, wet tip just hovering over his rim as he looks up to Castiel’s eyes. With a flick of his wrist, he shoves it in, half way to the other end, and Castiel keens, soft whines of _more, more, more_ dripping from his tongue. He pulls it out, only to shove it back home once more before sliding to the tip, giving slow, almost hesitant thrust as he smiles at Castiel.

“More?” He knows the answer, and leans back, parting his legs. Still, he can’t help but grin when Castiel replies, “Yes, please.”

He makes quick work of aligning himself, his loosened hole readily adjusting to the toy’s girth. Castiel is almost too quick as he grinds downwards onto the dildo, his hips pushing it harsh and raw into Dean as a wicked moan tears from his chest.

“Fuck,” Dean hisses, clenching over the intrusion. “Fuck, Cas, tell me you want more.”

“Oh, God,” Castiel grunts, his voice rough and gravelly, almost too high pitched. “Dean, _touch me_.” Curious hands reach over Dean’s legs, over his stomach until they land flush over his cock. Castiel changes the angle, pushing against the pillows as he jerks Dean’s already dripping cock. “I want to touch _you_.”

He can’t argue with that; Dean snaps his hips upwards and grinds backwards onto the toy. Castiel’s hand pumps rough and hot, pulling him quicker and quicker off that ledge and into something hot, euphoric.

Blind heat flashes through his veins when Castiel grinds downwards again, the dildo shifting into him and over his prostate. Dean can almost see stars; it’s too much. He’s going to come, he _has_ to come-

“Dean,” Castiel breathes, his thumb swiping over Dean’s leaking slit.

He spills over.

Castiel whimpers his name, even as he continues his relentless plunder into Dean, his own grinds pushing the dildo further and further into Dean right where it’s good. His entire body is a live nerve, white hot electricity buzzing though his veins and out of his cock. He can’t control his hips as they thrust into Castiel’s touch, coercing more and more of the viscous fluid from his body even as exhaustion claws at his muscles.

When he finishes, he collapses.

Castiel hardly gives him a break, though, and clambers atop his body, dripping cock leaking onto the wet mess gathered over Dean’s stomach. He stoops, bright blue eyes almost angry as he takes Dean’s lips with his own, fucking his tongue into Dean’s mouth and clashing their teeth together.

He breaks away with a gasp, pushing his hips further and further along Dean’s body until wet precome dribbles over Dean’s chin. “Suck it,” Castiel hisses, gruff and insistent, as he stares down at Dean.

It’s odd, but there’s something almost stellar about the way Castiel looks before he comes. It’s something in his eyes, maybe, something akin to his angelic rage. Whatever it is, it makes Dean quiver with awe and, if he’s honest, interest.

He darts his tongue out, petulantly teasing the slit before grinning up at Castiel.

“How’s that?”

Castiel growls before seating himself on Dean’s chest, folding his arms over his chest like a child, and Dean finally folds. He sighs, pushing himself onto his elbows and gripping Castiel’s ass before sucking him down, hot tip knocking into the back of his throat.

“Fuck,” Castiel moans, hands coming to rest on either side of Dean’s head. “Fuck, Dean. Just like that.”

Dean hums around his girth before pulling off, licking a stripe up the underside before wrapping his lips around the tip. He could almost laugh; the way Castiel looks at him with hooded eyes and a flushed face, Dean _knows_ he’s good at giving head.

He swirls his tongue over the head once more, hesitantly darting under the foreskin to tease at the glans, before Castiel is coming.

It’s hot, and sticky, as it leaks past Dean’s lips. He tries to swallow it all down but some manages to leak from the corners of his mouth, spilling over onto his chin. But he doesn’t care, not with Castiel’s wrecked face, his choked sobs, his soothing hands.

When he pulls out, he bends to kiss Dean.

It’s chaste, soft, and almost gentle; he laps at the mess on Dean’s face before picking himself off of Dean’s body and reaching for the box of tissues on his nightstand. He then scrubs the mess from Dean’s stomach, tossing the tissue to the floor before tucking himself against Dean’s body.

For a few moments, they simply breathe, riding the coattails of their orgasm as they stretch their taut muscles.

“You know,” Castiel muses a few minutes later. His finger is tracing foreign letters over Dean’s chest. “We could do this more often.”

Dean grunts. “Yeah, we could.”

But Castiel’s arms tighten around him, his lips brushing over Dean’s neck before he kisses Dean’s fluttering pulse point. “No, I mean… this.” Dean doesn’t have to ask to know that Castiel doesn’t just mean the sex, but also the closeness. The companionship.

It’s really been too long for the both of them.

Dean feels himself nodding before he really even considers the ramifications of what _this_ means. Cuddling once is one thing, but regularly? Dean hardly has any relationship experience, and God knows that Castiel is only less experienced than Dean.

But maybe they could make it work; God knows that it has before.


End file.
